nanite change
by ranma488
Summary: a story about a boy who make machines out of his body who goes through a life changing experience.
1. the beginning

it was just another day in the life of the nanite charged teenager working with providance to cure e.v.o.s. this particular teenage boy can build machines from his body thanks to his nanites. he was a confident, alert teen dressed in a blue and white t-shirt that was covered by a jacket of two shades of orange, and dark blue pants with a light blue deseign that looked like a circuit. the teenager was about to jump from an aircraft that was at least 2,000 ft. in the air. as he jumped an orange, twin turbine like jet pack grew around his chest, shoulders, and back. he then flew around the airship that he had previously jumped from in search of the e.v.o.. suddenly the teenager heard a familier voice coming from his earpiece. "rex." said the voice. "what's up six?" asked rex. "have you located the e.v.o. yet?" "not yet six, i'm still looking for it." said the two calmy talking to each other. "rex, be careful the readings on this e.v.o. are different from any other e.v.o. that you have faced in the past." said calmly interrupting six and rex's conversation on the whereabouts of this unknown type of e.v.o.. suddenly rex's boogie pack build just collapsed and was plumeting to earth. rex was 30 ft. from the ground, about go splat, finally rebuillt the boogie pack and flew around the suberban area to find the e.v.o.. rex figured out where the e.v.o. was just by turning around. he gasped in awe at the type of e.v.o. that he had saw. he saw an e.v.o. that was 800 ft. and had 20 or so tentacles attatched to it. rex took a firm stance with a confident look on his face as his entire arm had converted into an orange scrap launching cannon. rex had used the maw of the cannon to tear up some of the road to use as ammo. rex thought to himself as he was firing the ammo at the e.v.o. "holiday was correct, in some way i can't figure out this e.v.o. was different in some way or another." the e.v.o. was temporarily stunned from the slam cannon long enough for rex to rush in and cut down the tentacles. first rex grinned as he thought to himself "this is my favorite part of the job" as a pair of giant metal, orange fists formed around his hands. rex jumped into the air and punched the tentacled evo in the face and knocked him out. rex shrugged as he thought "i know that i have been doing this for a while, but things never get resolved this quickly." rex contacted through his earpiece "the e.v.o. went down already." holiday questioned in suprise "already?" rex replied "yeah, i had the same reaction too." rex sighed, he thought that this fight would be a little more challenging and that he would have a little more fun. rex, with a dissapointed expression on his face put his hand on the e.v.o. and in a few seconds a circuit like pattern covered the e.v.o. as it began to shrink down into a little five year old girl. "mission accomplished six, can you bring a jump jet over to my positio..." rex said as he started feeling light headed, fading from conciousness. "rex, rex!" six yelled in an obviously failed attempt to try to contact rex to figure out what had happened to him. "the omega-1 nanite in rex's body is giving off a signal that we can use to find him." holiday said trying to calm six down. "alright, program the coordinates into my jump jet and i'll go find him. if nothing happened to him after we lost contact, i should be back with rex in at least an hour." "be safe." holiday said half heartedly. as night fell six had finally located rex. he flew the jump jet swiftly towards the ground to retrieve him. six exited the jet and found an unconcious rex laying sprawled on the ground. he lifted rex into the jump jet and carefully seated him into the passenger seat. "just hang in there rex, everything's going to be fine." six said to himself as he started up the jump jet flying back to the keep. when six returned to holiday's lab on the keep, he was carrying an unconcious rex salazar. "lay him on the examination table table. i need to to check something out." holiday said without giving much of an explanation. "is something wrong with rex?" six asked looking puzzled. " i don't know exactly what happened to him, but just before we lost contact with him, the readings his nanites gave off were off the charts. "rex was carefully placed into holiday's examination machine and left holiday alone to check the unconcious boy. holiday did many tests to see if anything was wrong with rex. she was dissapointed to find that there was nothing wrong with rex that she could see. all she could find was an unidentified line of code in the programming of the omega-1 nanite. after hours of no results she took rex to his bedroom and hoped he would tell her exactly what happened when he came to. she dropped him into his bed and hoped that he would alright. when she left the room unknown to everyone that the omega-1 nanite was slowly changing rex thanks to the unidentified line of code that holiday had found earlier. 


	2. the boy realizes he's a girl

when rex finally came to, he realized that something was wrong. he was okay but something just didn't feel quite right. rex ran to the nearest bathroom to splash some water in his face. he ran for the nearest bathroom at full speed. when he got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror he figured out what was wrong. he gasped in shock at what he saw. he was a girl! rex screamed at the top of her lungs and thought at first that she was hallucinating. rex then pinched herself in a sad attempt to try to wake up as she thought that she was just having a bad dream. she knew that she wasn't dreaming. rex took a closer look at herself in the mirror and thought to herself that she did not look to different. all she really noticed was that her body was more hourglass shaped and noticed her chest. she also noticed that her hair was slightly longer. lastly she noticed the build of her body was slimmer. her arms were thinner and shorter, same with her legs. rex blushed at the fact that she was looking at herself. she thought to herself "okay one second i'm fighting an 800 ft. e.v.o., then the next i woke up as a girl." "yeah because a boy turning into a girl isn't wierd at all." she said to herself sarcastically. she collapsed on the floor and started to cry. she smacked herself in the face and told herself to get a grip. rex had remembered a lot of suituations a thousand times wierder but to her this would probably top anything she had ever experienced before. rex suddenly stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "maybe i should go talk to holiday, provided she and six don't laugh at me." rex said as she walked out of the bathroom and quickly but quietly ran back to her bedroom. when she got to the door of her room she had so many thoughts running through her head. she wondered what had happened to her after she had cured that e.v.o. that she had fought the day before. she opened the door slowly and walked in. she tried to forget everything for the time being and walked to her bed and sat down to try to relax. but rex knew that she would have to talk to someone about this eventually. she then sat up and started pacing around her bedroom trying to come up with some sort of explanation as to why she became a girl. she walked toward the bedroom door and walked out into the hall. rex walked hesitantly towards holiday's lab wondering how she and six would react to her new appearance. when she reached the door to holiday's lab she was thinking about having second thoughts and running away, but she knew that she would have to talk to holiday eventually if she ever wanted to return to her normal body again. the door opened up automatically and rex walked into the lab. holiday suddenly turned around and saw rex. she look at rex puzzled and asked "excuse me miss, but who are you?" blushing from embarrassment at how holiday would react, rex said in a hushed, embarrassed tone "it's me, rex salazar." holiday gasped in awe and wondered if this person really was rex. "rex is that really you?" rex was slightly relieved that holiday was more worried about rex than wanting to laugh at her. "rex let me take a look at your nanites." said holiday. rex climbed onto an examination table while holiday pulled out some sort of scanner to show readings from her nanites. "rex, while you where unconcious yesterday i scanned you after six retrieved you after we lost contact with you." holiday explained. "and..." rex said with an impation tone in her voice. "i found a new program in the omega-1 nanite, but i couldn't figure out what it was. i assumed that there was some kind of malfunction with the scanner. and as far as i thought yesterday that it was nothing considering you were still a boy yesterday." holiday said to a hysterical rex. "great i get to spend the rest of my life as a girl." said a slowly more annoyed rex with sarcasm in her voice. "it might not be all bad rex, you might even find that there are some things that you can do now that you could not do as a boy" said holiday as she tried to make rex feel better. "i doubt it." said an annoyed rex as she stood up and walked out the lab and back to her bedroom to think. when she got to her bedroom she collapsed onto the bed and felt uneasy. she then thought about what holiday had told her earlier. "what did holiday mean when she said that there were things that i can do now that i couldn't do as a boy?" rex kept asking herself that question over and over to multiple times to herself trying to figure out what holiday meant. she gave up for the day and fell asleep trying to hope for a better day tomorrow. 


	3. new style

rex woke up the next day and wondered "how am i going to explain this to six, noah, and bo-bo?" rex was to embarrassed at the possible reaction that she would get from six, noah, and bo-bo. she then got out of bed and put on her her favorite jacket and went to see again to see if she had figured anything out. once again she was blushimg in embarrassment at the possible reaction that holiday would have. but then she remembered how worried holiday was when she went to see her yesterday. rex then gave a faint smile and said to herself "hey, it could be worse." rex walked into holiday's lab and found holiday still researching that unknown line of code in the omega-1 nanite that changed rex into a girl. "hey ...doc." rex said hesitantly. "did you find anything on why i turned into a girl?" rex finally spit out as she was blushing like she was about to pass out from embarrassment. "don't worry rex, i told six the situation while you were sleeping and he took it very seriously." holiday said as she thought to herself "after 10 minutes of laughing like no tomorrow." rex asked hesitanly, nervous like she was about to have a heart attack from the embarrassment "do noah and bo-bo know?" "no, i wanted to wait until you wanted to tell them." holiday said trying to comfort the boy now girl. "thanks doc." rex said trying not to sound like a complete wreck. "but that's another reason why i came here. i just can't find the words to explain this to them without completely humiliating myself. i'm suprised that six at least took it seriously at all." holiday sweatdropped at what rex had just said, remembering six's reaction from earlier. she went to sit down to think. "rex." holiday said with a concerned motherly tone in her voice. "this all happened so fast." rex said with an upset tone in her voice as she began to cry. holiday sarcastically said "i thought tough guys don't cry." rex, still crying, screamed at holiday "why are you making fun of me? i thought you, of all people, would understood my problem." rex said as she continued to cry. "holiday quickly realized rex was already uneasy as it was and apoligized. "i'm sory rex. you're right i should be the one that understands you." holiday said sincerely as she hugged the crying girl. "its gonna be okay rex." rex rubbed her eyes and quickly stopped crying. holiday asked "have you tried using your powers since you turned into a girl?" rex stood up, looked holiday in the eye, and calmly said "no i haven't tried anything." holiday said "we need to study your nanites better." "i want you to try to buld any machine that you can right now." holiday said calmly but demanding. rex started to build her smack hands machine build and noticed that they did not look quite right. her hands were covered by pink metal fists with flower shaped screws replacing the the original look of the build. "you got to be fricken kidding me." rex said in a calm, annoyed voice. holiday let out a slight smirk that rex was to busy to notice. "interesting. it looks like your builds have changed with you." holiday said in an intrigued tone. rex retracted the build into her body and sat down. "looks like i'm going to have a new fashion sense while fighting." rex said trying to cover her ever growing embarrassment. "maybe it's just that build." rex said trying to be more positive. "i wouldn't bet on it missy" holiday said half serious toward rex's feelings. rex dropped her face into her palms. rex then tried the boogie pack build. again the build was redesigned. this time instead of the normal twin turbine orange jet pack, the build was also pink and both turbines were shaped like hearts. "c'mon" rex screamed growing ever more annoyed with what was happening to her. as rex got more annoyed a sudden image burst into her mind. it was a new omega build blueprint. rex saw the blueprint come together in her mind and tried to build the new machine. suddenly rex's arm became long and stiff, with a rope made of blue electricity, attached to the end was a giant, blue steel ball with adjustable iron spikes. "all right! a new build. but this one doesn't look different from the other builds that i tried earlier. this one is still metallic silver and neon blue." rex said with a mixture of excitement and curiosity. "it's possible that your omega builds aren't affected because they are not of your original builds, rather they are from the omega nanite itself which has not changed." holiday said trying to make sense of the situation. rex retracted her newly acquired omega build. "i think i'll call that build the electro flail!" rex shouted with excitement. "but i can't figure out why i suddenly got the new build." rex said with confusion, rubbing the back of her head. "it looks like you get new builds when your negative emothions such as anger, and hatred, or extreme sadness." "that's probably the only good thing that i've got out of this female body." rex said while blushing and rubbing the back of her head. "don't worry rex, we'll figure this out together." rex smiled and hugged holiday. "it's going to be okay." holiday said in a hushed motherly tone. 


End file.
